Moonshine
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Ella necesitaba algo de libertad, quizás solo por una noche se dejaría llevar un poco en aquel lugar, el bar Moonshine.


Las exclamaciones de alegría se hacían escuchar por todo el gimnasio, completamente extasiados debido a la noticia que el profesor Armand habia soltado a todos sus alumnos.

Pues habían clasificado para las próximas olimpiadas, poniendo en alto a todo el equipo de esgrima nacional de Francia.

Ella, lejos de sentirse completamente ferviente de alegría, más bien un sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad la envolvió, pues no tendría que enfrentar problemas con sus padres, reprochándola por no hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

La familia Tsugiri siempre estaba en lo alto de aquel deporte, por eso siempre le exigían lo mejor.

Y aunque a la larga se habia vuelto una gran afición para ella y una manera de poder tener amigos, no era su pasión. En ella se encontraba un miedo a fallar, y así terminar decepcionando a su familia.

Sus compañeros le decían que se preocupaba demasiado, pero el modelo de familias que tenían distaba por mucho a la suya, donde el orgullo predominaba sin duda.

Y perderlo, era casi peor que la muerte.

Por eso Kagami tenía que ser la mejor, ser alguien completamente obediente y Cortez, al igual que ser alguien dura y peligrosa, _como un sable_.

Todos comenzaban a hacer planes para el próximo fin de semana, querían celebrarlo a lo grande.

Cuando observó a Adrien a su lado, con aquella mirada de complicidad, supo que no podría escaparse de aquello.

Sí, tenía amigos y compañeros, agradaba su compañía, pero tampoco disfrutaba mucho el salir a donde todos ellos comenzaban a sugerir.

― Es un bar, no es club nocturno, así que todo está bien ¿No? ― Era claro que Adrien quería aquella salida, quizás al ser un _evento_ del equipo, ambos tendrían pase libre para ello ― No sabes si te puede cambiar la vida ―.

Aun así, la idea no le agradaba.

No era una niña, ya tenía edad para pisar un bar y llegar muchas horas después al hogar que compartía con sus padres, pero tampoco quería problemas con ellos.

Pero, no tenía opción.

Adrien era a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, ambos compartían muchas cosas juntas, desde el temor de no poder llenar las expectativas de sus respectivos padres, hasta la ausencia de estos en sus vidas la mayor parte del tiempo, exceptuando cuando habían cometido equivocaciones.

Jueves y viernes pasaron rápidamente, Kagami se lamentó por aquello pues realmente no tenía alguna motivación para ir. Quizás la única era evitar que sus amigos bebieran de más, y por amigos se refería a Adrien, no desea que él y su padre volvieran a tener otra gran pelea.

Tal como ella la habia tenido con sus padres aquella mañana.

Ellos habían llegado de Tokio, ella les dio la noticia de que representaría a Francia en conjunto de sus compañeros durante las próximas olimpiadas.

¿La respuesta? Simplemente molestos por aquello.

Según ellos, sus acciones parecían ser una traición a su País de origen, pues ella debía haber dejado París hace mucho tiempo para entrenar para ese evento y representar a Japón.

Eran residentes de Francia, así que su participación como parte del equipo nacional de esgrima no habia sido problema alguno.

Pero sus padres no lo veían así.

¿Cuándo verían sus acciones sin reprochar algo? ¿Sin tener que inclinarse y disculparse?

Se sintió mal simplemente de pensar aquello, arruinando el poco buen humor que habia reunido en compañía de sus compañeros.

Se encontraban reunidos en el bar Monsieur, y sinceramente aquello parecía ser un lugar clandestino, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que era completamente legal y que era un lugar con aquella temática, el nombre del lugar también hacía alusión a aquello.

Muchos sabían del lugar, pero también muchos otros no, pues simplemente la idea de un bar completamente escondido a la vista podía parecer algo ridículo, además de que servía de coartada perfecta.

Adrien le dijo que a sus padres les pidiera permiso para una cena con el equipo en una pizzería llamada Da Vito, ubicada dentro del distrito once.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kagami realmente pensó que la idea de ir a un bar habia sido completamente erradicada de las mentes de todos, e internamente se decepciono de aquello. Pero aquel sentimiento no duro mucho cuando a los jóvenes los condujeron por la parte trasera de la pizzería, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser un refrigerador.

Pero se encontraba equivocada, aquello solo era la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue un refrigerador. Cuando fue abierta, se sorprendió con el contenido, pues era la entrada al bar.

No era como se lo habia imaginado, pues consistía en una mezcla de colores marrones en conjunto del dorado, haciéndolo ver relativamente elegante.

Los tragos desmedidos no se hicieron esperar, aparentemente todos tenían urgencia de ingerir alcohol de manera desmedida antes de que los duros entrenamientos del profesor Armand aumentaran (si es que eso fuese posible).

Muchos de ellos se encontraban ahí como parte de su deseo, de su futuro haciendo lo que les apasionaba.

Kagami simplemente se encontraba para llevar el apellido de su familia en alto, lo cual no habia funcionado muy bien hasta ahora.

Adrien le tendió un vaso pequeño, era whisky. Dudo un poco antes de tomarlo, sintiéndose contrariada por sus propias acciones.

Él sabía ya lo sucedido, y quizás, solo quizás, quería ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

O simplemente no quería ser el único que terminara castigado por sus acciones de esa noche.

― En ocasiones está bien hacer locuras ― Acertó a decir, colgándose del brazo de Kim mientras comenzaban a tararear la canción que comenzaba a sonar.

No habia duda que su amigo era una mala influencia, sintió pena por sus padres, quienes tenían una imagen equivocada del Agreste.

¿Sería tan malo intentar ser como todos ellos y olvidar por un momento el deber que tenía en sus hombros?

Llevó el vaso de cristal hasta sus labios, comenzando a beber el contenido de este sintiendo como su garganta adquiría una calidez reconfortante.

No era la primera vez que bebía, pero si era su primera vez con amigos.

Y vaya que el relajarse habia servido, pues ahora comenzaba a disfrutar un poco las risas de todos, compartiéndolas en conjunto mientras sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa circular.

Por primera vez comenzó a sentir que la carga de sus hombros comenzaba a flotar, muy lejos de ella.

Una melodía conocida para ella comenzó a sonar, pudo ver la confusión de sus acompañantes, pues esta era una clásica de los años sesenta, _Brown ayer giro_ de Van Morrión.

Sus hombros no tardaron en moverse libremente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquello los extraño un poco, pues verla destilando libertad era algo muy difícil de lograr.

Unas risas llegaron hasta los oídos del equipo, en el fondo cerca de la barra se encontraba un grupo de amigos que reía mientras empujaban a uno hacia adelante, dándole ánimos para realizar alguna osadía o algo de lo cual no se atrevía.

Con pasos torpes uno de ellos se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban, logrando que el silencio se instalara ante todos, pues su apariencia era imponente.

Kagami dio un sorbo a su trago, observando por el rabillo del ojo al sujeto que se les habia acercado, quien comenzaba a balbucear cosas que ella no terminaba de entender.

Los ojos de él llamaron su atención, eran de un llamativo color ámbar y estaba segura que nunca habia visto unos ojos de aquel color que casi rozaban el anaranjado.

El cabello de él era de un negro profundo, tal cual la chaqueta de cuero que portaba.

― ¿Alguna chica que quisiera bailar con este pobre diablo? ― Preguntó él algo nervioso, rascando su nuca ― Verán, es un reto, así que realmente les pido su ayuda o tendré que beber agua del inodoro ― Agregó, logrando que los chicos se observaran entre sí.

― Oh, eso es algo que me gustaría ver ― Comentó Kim mientras soltaba una carcajada ― Lo siento, pero como podrás ver solo hay dos damas aquí, y para tu desgracia una de ellas es mi chica ― Agregó pasando su brazo por los hombros de Alix, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos ― Y bueno, Adrien tiene complejo de dama, con solo mirar su cabello te darías cuenta, pero creo que no cuenta ―.

El rostro de él se volvió en una mueca divertida en cuanto Adrien golpeo el hombro de Kim, para después dirigir la mirada directamente hasta Kagami, descubriendo que lo observaba de reojo.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, preciosa? ― Se atrevió a preguntar.

Un jadeo de sorpresa llegó a sus oídos mientras ella escudriñaba con la mirada a aquel _hombre_. En definitiva todo mundo se habia sorprendido de que él se atreviera a invitar a Kagami, quien era conocida como _Riposte_ , no solo por su gran habilidad en el esgrima, sino también por su terrible lengua a la hora de responder algo que no era de su agrado.

Por su parte, Kagami dejo el vaso con el poco contenido de whisky sobre la mesa, pensando en una respuesta.

En definitiva él era algo que no se veía todos los días, y por su aspecto era fácil deducir que era alguien rebelde o almenas deseaba aparentar eso. Todo su ser lo decía, desde su vestimenta, su cabello, hasta sus intensos ojos.

Sus padres darían un grito que probablemente llegaría hasta la luna si ella se atreviera a bailar con él, si ellos se enteraran de aquello. Pues era el tipo de chico que no aprobarían.

No era como sus compañeros, no era como sus amigos.

― Bien ― Atinó a responder, comenzando a ponerse de pie para llegar hasta donde él y caminar al centro del bar a un lado de la barra, donde el grupo de amigos de él habían creado una pista de baile improvisada.

Un jadeo más escucharon a sus espaldas, sí antes habían estado sorprendidos ahora parecía que sus quijadas caerían por la impresión.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, pues eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Kagami se daba la oportunidad de sentirse algo relajado y sin duda, esa noche era una de ellas.

La canción de Van Morrison seguía sonando de fondo, y ambos en el centro acercaron sus cuerpos.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, colocando en su cintura su mano, mientras ella tomaba su mano en lo alto.

Ambos se comenzaron a meser al ritmo de la canción, moviendo sus caderas en conjunto del agarre de sus manos, él exagero un poco sus movimientos, logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de ella.

El la soltó de su cintura, alejándola un poco de su cuerpo y dejándola a un costado de él, ella entendió el movimiento y de inmediato enrollo su cuerpo con sus brazos, pegándose al pecho de él.

Soltaron el agarre y con un movimiento volvieron a su posición inicial, comenzando a girar mientras se mecían de un lado a otro, flexionando sus pies.

Él observó por el hombro de ella los rostros conmocionados de sus acompañantes, logrando que una sonora carcajada saliera de sus labios, aparentemente habia logrado una gran osadía.

― Creo que me he ganado el premio mayor ― Comentó él, siguiendo el ritmo de ella mientras la música seguía sonando ― Me llamó Luka, por cierto ― Agregó, soltando el menudo cuerpo de ella para girarla sobre sus talones, atrayéndola nuevamente a él.

― Kagami ― Atino a decir, sintiéndose un poco sofocada por la cercanía del desconocido.

Luka por su parte se sintió feliz de haber conseguido su nombre, por ahora con eso se conformaría. Su plan inicial habia sido pedirle exclusivamente a ella que bailara con él para poder cumplir aquel _bobo_ reto (aunque internamente se los agradecía) de sus amigos, pero al llegar hasta donde se encontraban el nerviosismo lo invadió.

Por fortuna, de alguna manera habia logrado su objetivo.

Y es que desde que ella habia ingresado al lugar no habia podido quitar su mirada de la chica. El caminar de ella le pareció lo más elegante que nunca habia visto, observando como sus caderas se movían a un compás perfecto con sus piernas.

Aunque, en sus ojos habia podido notar algo de tristeza.

Se podría decir que ocurrió un amor a primera vista, o más bien se enamoró del contoneo de su cuerpo al caminar.

Reafirmo este pensamiento cuando sus movimientos eran acertados y rítmicos, al son de la música que muchos podían categorizar como _antigua_ , incluso él lo hacía, pero vamos, era una pieza clásica que no le desagradaba, y parecía que a ella tampoco.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ― Al ver que ella arqueaba su ceja en contestación, decidió continuar ― ¿Por qué tus amigos se sorprenden de que aceptaras bailar conmigo? ¿No soy tu tipo? ― Soltó con una ligera sonrisa, apegándola ligeramente a su pecho.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta, pues en parte podía ser cierto, pero sus amigos no pensaban eso, más bien el asunto era que no solía relacionarse mucho con las personas desconocidas.

Y sí, el que no fuera su _tipo_ podía influir en su reacción.

― Puede ser, creo que eres algo atrevido para mi gusto ― Comentó mientras se reclinaba levemente hacia él.

El bullicio de sus amigos no se hizo esperar por su acción, gritaban y le aplaudían, siguiendo las voces de los amigos de Luka.

En un movimiento rápido ambos comenzaron con un típico paso de _swing,_ moviendo sus brazos hacia el frente como si se tratará de una ola.

― Me gustaría ser tu tipo ― Soltó sin pudor, rodeándola al compás de los aplausos que comenzaban sonar en el lugar.

Kagami guardo silencio, dejándose guiar por los movimientos de su pareja de baile, sintiéndose de alguna manera libre.

La canción pronto llegó a su fin, quedando ambos separados a cada lado mientras sus manos se encontraban alzadas, escuchando las felicitaciones de ambos grupos de amigos.

― ¡Bien, no eres un cobarde Luka, te has salvado! ― Escuchó a uno gritarle, mientras el susodicho lo veía con ojos de pocos amigos.

― ¡Kagami, estas que ardes! ― La voz de Kim no se hizo esperar, para después callar abruptamente por un golpe de Alix en su abdomen, logrando que se doblara.

Luka le observó por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndose de que la expresión de ella habia cambiado radicalmente a cuando la vio entrar al bar.

― ¿Quieres alejarte un poco de ellos? Te invitó un trago, necesito un descanso de mis amigos ― Sugirió mientras indicaba el camino hacia unas pequeñas mesas un poco más al fondo del lugar.

Kagami pensó en un momento su respuesta, observando como la tranquilidad que podía existir en la mesa en donde se encontraban era nula, y estaba segura que sería atiborrada de preguntas.

No quería contestarlas, no quería dar explicaciones sobre sus acciones poco _normales_ a su persona, por lo menos esa noche no.

― Creo que prefiero un poco de aire fresco ― Alcanzó a decir mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa, tomando la pequeña bolsa de mano que llevaba, ignorando por completo las tediosas preguntas que Kim comenzaba a soltar.

Adrien por su parte le guiño el ojo mientras levantaba sus pulgares, no sin antes pedirle que se cuidara y le avisara cualquier cosa, que mantuviese el teléfono encendido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, quedándose fija frente a la puerta de _refrigerador_ que resguardaba la entrada, girando su mirada hacia Luka.

Este tragó saliva ante el cambio de planes. Un bullicio a su espalda se hizo presente, animándolo a seguir el camino con aquella chica.

Ambos atravesaron la curiosa puerta, pasando por la pizzería que ahora se encontraba completamente desierta, teniendo que salir por una puerta anexa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, Kagami pudo sentir una suave brisa golpear su rostro. El clima era algo frio, pero gracias a lo que habia ingerido dentro no pasaba frio, incluso sus mejillas se encontraban algo cálidas.

La expresión que Luka habia notado en ella volvió, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía ante ello.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, colocándose a un costado de ella.

Kagami suspiró, sonriendo al momento de girarse para poder observarlo.

― Sí, la verdad me he divertido, no es algo que suela hacer, me refiero a lo de venir a un bar, de bailar de esa manera con un extraño y pedirle que viniéramos a tomar aire ― Fue la oración más larga que él escucho salir de su boca, sintiéndose feliz de que se soltará un poco más ― Un amigo me dijo que un poco de locura no está de más ―.

El asintió, pasando su mano por sus hombros.

― Si quieres locura, preciosa, creo que él destino te ha guiado al hombre correcto ― No necesitaba preguntar, era obvio que la vida de ella estaba llena de restricciones y solo buscaba una pequeña ventana.

Ella levantó su muñeca, observando en su reloj que faltaba poco para la una de la mañana. Casi como cenicienta, pensó.

― Debo irme ― Soltó, logrando que él se descolocará levemente.

La miró pensativo, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la acera, esperando que un taxi pasara.

― Pensé que querías aire fresco, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y luego paso a dejarte? ― Aquella alternativa sonó algo tentadora para ella, pues él señalaba una motocicleta aparcada.

Una noche de locura que habia empezado en el bar _moonshine_ , no tendría nada de malo que se alargará un poco más.

Quizás el era alguien no muy convencional, quizás daba una mala primera impresión al parecer tan rudo con su aspecto, pues a pesar de que no era fornido, simplemente la gente solia decir que una extraña aura salía de él y que su vestimenta emulando a un rockero de los setenta no ayudaba mucho, pues le daba una apariencia de pandillero.

Fue un bálsamo sobre una vieja herida cuando ella acepto a bailar con él debido al reto de sus amigos, quienes clamaban que ninguna chica del bar aceptaría una propuesta así viniendo de él.

Y el ver que aquella chica que lo habia dejado prendado con su cuerpo habia accedido y se mostraba alegre mientras danzaban, logró que una calidez se instalara en su pecho.

Pues, en el fondo era tan suave como un oso de felpa, y solo deseaba cariño incondicional, que no pensaran lo peor de él.

Ambos se encontraban sobre la motocicleta, Luka de un movimiento la encendió, logrando que algo asemejándose a un rugido saliera.

Se colocaron los cascos, sintiendo la suave brisa antes de que arrancara.

― Creo que eres un imán, y yo un metal ― Se atrevió a comentar, observándola de reojo, para después negar con su cabeza cuando una mueca de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de ella ― Olvídalo, puede que esté loco, no me hagas caso ― Corrigió sus palabras rápidamente, tragando saliva.

Tenía algo que lo atraía que no podía describir, y no solo era su cuerpo.

Aunque sí, su cuerpo lo habia enamorado a primera vista, era algo más grande.

― No hables ya ― Agregó riendo nerviosamente, sintiendo como las palabras de él llegaban a su pecho.

― Bien ― Atino a decir, observando el camino por delante ― Agárrame de la cintura, y pon tu cuerpo contra el mío, así no pasaras frio ― Finalizó, arrancando la motocicleta seguido de un feroz rugido por parte de esta.

Kagami no tardó en obedecer las órdenes de él.

[…]

Visitar el bar _moonshine_ era las mejores cosas que habia decidido hacer, y ahora, lo que más deseaba era volver, incitando a sus compañeros de equipo a tomar un merecido _descanso_.

Al principio, ella sabía que sus acciones habían sido simplemente para sentir un poco de libertad, incluso muy en el fondo tenía el pensamiento que era una manera para dañar aunque fuese un poco a sus padres, para que vieran que no era todo lo que ellos querían que fuera.

Como decía Adrien; Ellos querían que fuese un zapato, pero en realidad ella quería ser una bolsa. Sí, algo completamente tonto pero tenía un poco de sentido, solo esperaba que su amigo no terminara vuelto loco entre los temas de la moda y el deporte de sus sueños.

Cuando él la dejo en su hogar, ambos dudaron un poco pero al momento de despedirse compartieron sus números de teléfonos.

Charlaron durante muchos días, conociéndose lentamente por una pantalla de texto.

Para Kagami, Luka era alguien completamente diferente a todos los que conocía, cada día descubría algo nuevo de él y eso solo lograba hacerla vibrar.

De cierta manera, le hacía sentirse un poco libre.

No se pusieron de acuerdo, pero una noche Kagami le mención a Luka que el próximo fin de semana volvería al bar, pues todo el mundo quería relajarse por el increíble hostigamiento que comenzaban a sufrir para prepararse por completo.

Luka iba sin compañía, fingiendo que habia pasado por casualidad para ver si se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos.

Kagami amablemente le ofreció sentarse con ellos, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa por sus amigos y los comentarios sarcásticos de Alix.

Se encontraban en la misma mesa, pero ambos se encontraban levemente aislados de la plática.

Hablaron por horas sin escuchar a los demás, sobre sus gustos, sobre sus aficiones, sobre lo dulce y lo amargo, llegando así al tema de la familia.

Cuando eso ocurrió ellos se encontraban completamente solos en la mesa, los compañeros de ella habían marchado hace un tiempo.

― Debes hacer las cosas por que las disfrutas, no por algún tipo de presión ― Mencionó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, ambos habían decidido no tomar alcohol esa noche, simplemente pidieron algunos aperitivos mientras disfrutaban la compañía y charlaban.

No habia sido muy difícil para ella expresarle como se sentía, cosa que le dejaba completamente extrañada, pues no era muy usual sentirse cómoda hablando sobre sus temas familiares.

― Lo disfruto, lo hago, solo me preocupa el asunto de estar en el equipo de Francia, sé que mis padres están haciendo lo posible para cambiarlo, moviendo influencias quiero decir ― Suspiró al terminar de hablar, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, la cual se encontraba posicionada en la mesa.

― La que decide al final eres tú, eres ya una adulta ― Se aclaró la garganta, pues vaya que sí era una mujer ― Sí necesitas alguien como respaldo, aquí estoy ―.

Kagami sonrió, llevando su cabeza hasta el hombro de él.

― Lo sé, gracias ― Alcanzó a decir.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera desenfrenada al pensar en él, y aquello de alguna manera se sentía terriblemente incorrecto, pues no lo conocía mucho, a pesar de las constantes charlas por medio del teléfono y que ese fuese su segundo encuentro, ellos seguían siendo unos desconocidos.

Era una locura, que ocurría nuevamente en el bar _moonshine_.

Escuchó como Luka carraspeó, intentando aclarar su garganta.

― Yo, bueno, cuando vine esa noche al bar, mis amigos me presionaban a buscar a una chica para pasar la noche ― Confesó de repente, logrando que Kagami lo observará con la ceja alzada ― Cuando te vi entrar, me enamoré de tu cuerpo ― Agregó un tanto nervioso, desviando la mirada ― Después bailaste conmigo, no hablamos mucho, pero como te dije, me siento atraído a ti como si fueses un imán ― Hizo una pausa, encontrando las palabras ― A lo que quiero llegar, es que realmente me siento feliz que eligieras ese día para desinhibirte un poco, y tener tu _noche de locuras_ aquí en Moonshine ― Finalizó, rascando con delicadeza su mejilla, intentando ahuyentar el nerviosismo.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo, llevando un compás único con el piano.

Tranquila, pero derrochaba un toque de sensualidad.

Luka pensó que era una canción perfecta para describir la situación en la que se encontraba, pues tal como decía la canción, él solo necesitaba una oportunidad, tal como ella se la habia otorgado aquella noche.

La delicada mano de ella se posó en su pecho, llamando su atención.

Su estómago se removió, pues aquellas palabras eran lo que quizás necesitaba para tener un poco de seguridad en sí misma.

Aquello habia empezado para adquirir un poco de libertad, para sentirse sin las cadenas que le ataba el ser perteneciente a la familia Tsugiri. Entonces habia llegado Luka esa misma noche, otorgándole lo que ella deseaba y un poco más.

Por primera vez en muchos años, dejo el tema de su familia de lado en su mente, pues Luka tenía razón, la última decisión la tenía ella.

Y ella iba a participar en el equipo de Francia.

― No hablemos más ¿De acuerdo? ― Atinó a decir, observando como el gesto de Luka cambiaba radicalmente. Ella llevó la mano de él hasta su cintura, logrando que el la acercará a ella.

Se atraían como si fuesen un imán y un metal.

Era un sentimiento completamente extraño, pero realmente ambos se complementaban de esa manera.

Para Luka, Kagami fue alguien que llegó a poner un bálsamo a una vieja herida, pues ella habia confiado en él sin dudarlo, solo lo veía a él.

Para Kagami, Luka fue la expresión de libertad chocando contra su vida, pues él no ponía altas expectativas que no podía cumplir, solo la veía a ella.

No se podía decir que era amor, pero si una clara liberación, que esperaban se transformará en algo más.

Y todo habia comenzado con una clara decisión, durante una noche en el bar _Moonshine_.

Donde ambos descubrieron que, cada día se podía descubrir algo nuevo, en esa ocasión a ellos mismos.

[…]


End file.
